User blog:Nekhene/NEKHENE'S SPRITES: the sequel
FOREWORD This is where all my fanmade sprites can now be found. Please remember I do this in my free time because I enjoy it, so con-crit is welcome but don't push it. If you don't like something of mine, that's fine. But unless I've specifically asked you for advice, don't tell me how to fix it. Also, don't steal. It's not cool. If you wanna use something, just ask. I do take requests. But only characters within the Marvel Universe and the DC Universe, and it may take a while for your prompt to be filled. Be patient. That said, thank you for visiting my blog. I hope you like it here :) Comments are love. STATUS 136 Sprites + 1 Portrait Art + 1 Set and counting ATTENTION: Now that the game that started is all is coming to an end, I will probably stop making sprites for good. Any sprites that I put up from here on out will likely be DC Comics characters exclusively. NEWS: While everyone and their mother has started a DC version of Avengers Alliance at some point, I have had a version planned for literally years now.I think it's time I started working on it. A few people are working with me. If anyone here is interested, feel free to contact me. ' '''I'll need the help since I have over 300 heroes planned. Yes, some will be reused from this blog. Others will be created from scratch. It will also include a few origiunal characters. I've started the work already. I hope to release the first few in bulk soon. No ETA yet. ' 'Now, about the location of the sprites: they will be featured on a new Blog on this wiki along with the story of how each character will be introduced into the game and what their movesets are. ' '''Now, as for the kind of help I need. I KNOW NEXT TO NOTHING ABOUT TEMPLATES. Obviously, I need someone to help me with THAT and do the general organisation bit. ' '''I ALSO NEED SOMEONE WHO IS WILLING AND FREE ENOUGH TO MAKE PORTRAIT ART FOR THE SPRITES. ' '''SOMEONE FAST. let me know if anyone is available and interested . ''' You wanna make a request, fine. Leave me your request in ONE SINGLE message or comment. DO NOT spam my wiki with your request and expect to have it fulfilled immediately. I am not your personal sprite fairy. Please remember that I do this in my free time and that I am not obligated. Thank you for your patience and your continued support. I want to clear something up. Requests will still be honored if I have the time and if I am interested in the character requested. Requests are for both Marvel and DC but aside from requested sprites, I want to concentrate entirely on the DC game for now Latest Added: MCU Doctor Strange (See Other Alts) 11.10.2016 Nekhene's P5 |-| Group Shot= |-| Wiccan= As Billy Kaplan's Empathy begins to manifest at an alarming rate, the Phoenix Force returns to Earth looking for Jean Grey who is in hiding. What happens when the nexus of psionic energy merges with the Sorcerer-Supreme-in-Training? Can Chaos Magic and the Force co-exist peacefully within the same host? Or is shit about to hit the fan? |-| Elixir= When the Phoenix compels Billy Kaplan to find it's scattered remains along with the missing Jean Grey, Billy deludes himself into thinking that he is in control... that if he can just find a way to redirect some of that cosmic energy, he will have no problems mastering it. First to come under his spell is the Golden Boy himself. Based on his Utopians look, concept art by Affectos Final design by Nekhene |-| Pete Wisdom= The second one chosen by Billy to wield the Force, Wisdom becomes Billy's lieutenant; fiercely loyal to and protective of him. The cruelest of them all, Wisdom will stop at nothing to make Billy happy. Original concept art based on his classic look by Affectos. I ended up making many changes to that design and finally, came up with this. |-| M= The third of Wiccan's recruits, Monet St. Croix is chosen for her telepathic abilities in the hopes that she might help Billy hone his newfound Empathy. However, when she attempts to manipulate Billy in order to overthrow him and take his power, the Phoenix reasserts itself, paving the way to Billy's ultimate corruption. Suit is based on Chris Anka's design; with concepty art by Affectos and final design my moi. |-| Havok= Wiccan's final choice and the person most incensed at being used by the Phoenix, is Scott Summers' brother. The Fantastic Concept Art is by Affectos. |-| Nekhene's Horsemen |-| Horsemen of Apocalypse= Here is a group shot of my Horsemen. Mystique as Pestilence. Gambit as Death. Shatterstar as War and Sunfire as Famine. I have used some canon costumes and re-imagined them. Shatterwar's look is all me. Individual looks at the Horsemen will follow. Background Image was found on google and I take no credit for it. |-| Deathbit= |-| Shatterwar= |-| Pestique= |-| Sunfamine= |-| Horsemen v Horsemen= Forgot this existed. Made this on a whim a while after finishing the new Horsemen. and yes, it features my Iceman as the Horseman of Death instead of the official one |-| Second Coming Gear Set= So yeah...gear set based on my horsemen. one weapon based on each horseman. For those of you who need translation, La Croix is French for The Cross (The weapon is named after Baron La Croix, a death deity from the Bayou). Hagewashi is Japanese for Vulture... Pandemic is a plague with the potential to spread on a global scale and Damnation is.. well, damnation. The details of how these work will follow |-| Young Avengers |-| Classic Hulkling= |-| Classic Wiccan= Let me start by saying I absolutely adore Billy! More than how much adoration might be healthy. As such, I will be making more alts for him later. Deal with it! He might even get his own heading. In my head his default moveset goes a little something like this. L1 Lightning L2 Concussive Blasts (Multi-Function)L2 Team Heal L2 (something else. don't know yet) L6 I Want (Multi-Function)... you get to chose from different options L9 Instant Coma see what I did there? |-| Headcanon Wiccan Alts= There will be at least 3 of these. Expect to see a tab with Canon Wiccan Alts soon... like Marvel Now Wiccan & Asgardian Wiccan '''1. Gypsy Wiccan 2. Phoenix!Wiccan The design is all me 3. DarkPhoenix!Wiccan (AKA Singe) This is what happens when the Phoenix corrupts |-| Classic Speed= |-| Noh-Varr= Because sexy men is kinda my thing. Not Custom, existing bases were used. |-| Ms. America= I've been on a McKelvie kick lately. Ms. America Chavez in the house. |-| Loki Agent Of Agard= It wasn't until I was halfway through designing this sprite that I realized Playdom's official Loki sprites are a tired job; the proportions are so off it makes me wonder how it made the cut. This took roughly 8 hours and was one of the most challenging sprites I've come across. |-| Vision 2.0= |-| Thor: The Dark World Alts & Custom Sprites |-| Dark World Thor= |-| Dark World Sif= |-| Dark World Valkyrie (2 Alts)= I'm aware she doesn't actually appear in the movie. I chose to leave both braids in as an homage. This second design is not mine. It is by Josh Nizzi as seen in the Thor 2 Concept art. I did away with the headdress though |-| MCU Enchantress= So with the upcoming arrival of Fandral & Volstagg, I finally got around to making an alt for Enchantress LB. This sprite is based on the Andrew Kwan cinematic redesign of the character which can be found on deviantart. Lockbox design is mine |-| MCU Balder= I've wanted to make a sprite for this guy for a looooong time. A couple things need to be said about this sprite. First of, it is a custom job, made entirely from scratch, using no existing bases. Second, I've chosen to make a younger version of Balder since that's how I think he would appear in the MCU. Third, the design is obviously new. I have incorporated elements from his classic suit, his modern suit and relied heavily on the concept art for Thor: The Dark World. No headgear because it would be cumbersome in battle. Finally, yes that is the Frigga's Hope clutched in his hands. Simply because the design comes close to the blade he uses in books. |-| MCU Norn Queen= And here comes the last Asgardian to join the roster (I may or may not take a crack at the Executioner later). MCU Karnilla, who could be a lockbox hero and a boss. Redesigned based on concept art for Sif and Frigga from Thor: The Dark World. |-| MCU DESTROYER= Souped up the statue |-| Heroes For Hire |-| Shang-Chi= 100th Sprite FTW. Deadly Hand in the house y'all. Semi-Custom. Used a base for the legs. |-| Misty Knight= It wasn't until I had to make this sprite that I realized just how hard it is to draw an afro. Phew. Yes, I have taken liberties with her look. Exposed Bionic Arm because I've always thought it looked better that way. |-| Jewel (Jessica Jones)= And then Nekhene got to make one of the coolest Marvel characters ever... Jessica Jones as Jewel. I've been thinking, since her adoptive parents were never named, wouldn't it be cool if Jessica and Rick Jones were brother and sister? yep... I'mma run with that... her 'brother' will be joining us soon :) oh and in my head they're both Heroes for Hire |-| A-Bomb (Rick Jones)= By far one of the HARDEST sprites I've ever had to make, at popular demand, here is Rick Jones (Who, in my headcanon, is Jessica Jones' adoptive brother) things that need to be said about this sprite? 1> it's a custom job... no bases 2> I went with 5 fingers and toes instead of the more popular 3 fingers and toes... sue me |-| Iron Spider Alt= Yes, 4 waldoes instead of 3. Sue me! |-| Resurrection Elektra & Agent of SHIELD Elektra= For Daniaspiritcar... you're lucky these manips were easy and not too time consuming :p I'm assuming this is what you meant when you said black AND white Elektra. Hope u like them. |-| X-Men This is where you shall find mutants who have served as X-Men at some point or other |-| Anole= Gay Lizard Boy is here. added 08.14.2016 |-| Modern Longshot= Over the years, Marvel has tried convincing me several times that this is an attractive man. This is the only getup he has sported that might just convince me to believe that lie. Longshot wants you to get lucky too :) Fully Custom, no bases *edit: Longshot insisted very hard that Nekhene let him stay tiny through the use of multiple technical difficulties. Nek was having none of it though and after repeated parsing issues, managed to size Longshot up without too much of quality loss |-| X-Force Warpath= This is for AgentVenom who has been asking for him for a long time now. I decided against the DOFP version of the character because I really like the idea of a sizable X-Force in the game. |-| Modern Shatterstar= Yes yes I know, the suit has nothing to do with apocalypse, but in my headcanon, this is the suit he dons after being cured of being a horseman... That jacket was made from scratch... as was basically his entire upper body God I love this suit |-| Goddess Storm= go thank Regulus22's amazing moveset for this one ht tp ://avengersa lliance.wiki a.com/wiki/User_ blog:Regulus2 2/Regulus %27_Fakes-9:_Hopeful _Alter nates |-| Mystique Movie Alt= UPDATE: here are two more 'announcements' for ole Raven you'll understand why if you find her page on the page |-| Goblin Prince Havok= |-| Uncanny X-Force Angel= presenting one of the most attractive men in the marvel universe in one of the only suits I've ever loved on him. I hope I got the wings right. |-| Uncanny X Force Nightcrawler= Incursion Tournaments! they can totally be a thing. win a tournament, get a pair of alternate reality alts. in this edition, X Force Nightcrawler AKA Kurt Darkholme. |-| Modern Psylocke= so I know that her default suit is billed as her modern look but it really is her classic look and should be billed as such. Presenting her Marvel NOW! getup... |-| Iceman= |-| Prof. X= Had a sudden overwhelming urge to upload a sprite for old Charles. Nothing special here just a manipulation of the Bowen statue |-| Kid Omega= That's right kiddies, Quentin Quire is here! Based on the image by Andy Fisher that can be found on deviantart I just wanted to make snarky shirts... so Q here is a generalist with an alt for every other class check Other Alts |-| Northstar= His classic look has always seemed silly to me so I've gone ahead and redesigned him. Let's call him Modern Northstar. Although, in my mind, this is a younger version of the character. Pre-wedding. I will NOT be making a sprite for Aurora. |-| Elixir= I may or may not work on the rest of the New Mutants |-| Other Alts |-| MCU Doctor Strange= These last couple of days have been terrible; both for me personally and for the world at large. The only saving grace of the past few days has been the release of Doctor Strange. I've been wanting to do this suit for a while now because the game ended before I could see what an official MCU Strange would look like. Everyone here has been so kind and patient with JL:Confluence, so it's only fair I give you guys something else to enjoy in the meantime. PNG file will be available to those who seek it. 11.10.2016 |-| Thor Corps Groot= As requested by AzurePablo, here we have Thor Corps Groot... or Throot added 10.05.2016 |-| MI13 Pete Wisdom= Damn that suit took a long time. Nek is Rusty |-| MCU Jessica Jones= I really just wanted to put my Jewel in street clothes. Ripped jeans and leather jackets will never go out of style. |-| Queen Of Hel Angela= I am loving this new book... hence the alt. I chose to go with a full helmet style head dress as opposed to that weird mask looking thing. I've also chosen to forgo the green gems in her hair because what even!! |-| Modern Hercules= Presenting a hastily thrown together alt just to satisfy those who want Herc to have an alt. I, for one, am NOT IN FAVOR of Herc becoming Worthy just so that he can have an alt. Yes, I gave him a vest... because I don't want him running around with his hairy chest out. Based on the Luke Ross redesign that is to be out in November, 2015. |-| Wishful Ultimate Scarlet Witch Alt= |-| Spider-Woman Alts= that last one is just for fun |-| Winter Soldier Cap Alt= this was designed long before the official sprite was released. |-| Life Force Doom= |-| Modern Armor Rescue= so with the permanent release of the most annoying hero ever, I decided to make an alt for her based on her MCU concept art. i figured if IM and Iron Pepsi have one each then it's only fair... |-| Pink Costume Hawkeye= after much deliberation, I have come to the conclusion that no other sprite can capture the full impact of being my 50th addition to this page other than Clint in a pink skirt. and to those who may misinterpret this addition... I'm not doing this because it's funny, it's not! I'm doing this because I am a feminist and I see nothing wrong with a male superhero in a pink skirt. |-| Heroic Age Falcon= |-| Modern Namor= i chose to leave in the webbed wings... i've always liked them. He's not under the X-men tab because of his popularity as a solo hero |-| Classic Namor= |-| Avengers Scarlet Witch= This is based on the concept art for Wanda for Age of Ultron. I Know Liz Olsen will be wearing black but I rather prefer the white |-| Fearless Black Panther= I've wanted to put up this alt for a long long time. finally had some time to brush it up some and refine some details. |-| Kid Omega Classes= |-| Classic Northstar= Because I promised somebody I would |-| Fanmade Sprites |-| Classic Hellcat= Cheese and crackers, it's Patsy Walker... and no, I'm not responsible for that portrait... that would be 'Fan the little demon' over at deviantart! maybe I'll do a Jessica Jones/MCU version later. |-| Skaar= |-| Daken= |-| Crystal= what do you do when you have a supremely crappy old sprite that you're too lazy to re-do? you add bells and whistles of course... |-| Goblin Queen Madelyne Pryor= here is my first official villain sprite. Jean Grey's clone... Madelyne Pryor as the Goblin Queen. made using the statue by Tim Miller as base |-| Martyr= Genis-Vell and Hulkling's sister, Captain Mar-Vell's daughter. That sword. So much want. |-| Medusa= Wife of Black Bolt. I know she isn't supposed to a be flying hero strictly speaking but the sprite looked better in the air than on the ground. Besides, in this game Thor can't fly and he should be able to, so I figure a little retcon to Medusa should't hurt too many sentiments. |-| Agent 13= This one was requested by my good friend Bridgetterocks. I have opted to go with her current look and not her Winter Soldier get-up! hope you like it Joaquin |-| P5 Namor= |-| Adam Warlock= I'm starting to make these surprise updates a regular thing :p |-| Red She-Hulk= Another custom job. no existing character bases. Because Betty Ross is one of a kind. |-| Genis-Vell (2 sprites)= I've been meaning to do this guy for a while now. I chose to go with Legacy instead of his actual name though. Monica will always be Photon. The way I see it, his sprite should be able to switch back between these two looks and he should have two movesets. |-| Werewolf By Night= Based on the concept art for the Bowen satue as found here http://www.statuemarvels.com/f87/sketch-bowen-designs-werewolf-night-statue-randy-bowen-21259.html Background Image/Portrait art by Tapplegion over at DA(no infringement intended) |-| Fanon Characters |-| Male!Harley Quinn= So normally I dislike retcons of established characters. I absolutely hate it when existing female characters are "re-imagined" in sluttier outfits that they would never wear if they had anything to say about it. That said, the outfit worn by Margot Robbie in SS really grew on me and I started thinking about how it would be even more believable (personality wise) on an outrageously gay male version of Harley. So this is Dr. Harlin Quinzel, from an alternate reality of course. I have borrowed a few design elements from fanart found online, while keeping the SS design as base. The necklace he is wearing says 'Boytoy' for enquiring minds. 08.17.2016 |-| Batboy= I've always questioned the absence of someone named Batboy. After seeing Jaden Smith in his white batsuit, I've also fallen in love with the idea of a white batsuit. So this is Duke Thomas, from an alternate timeline as Batboy. He is known on the streets as The Honduran. His passive is 'We Are' Robin'; it triggers the chance to call WE ARE ROBIN into the battle when attacked or attacking. Batcapes are evil. And so are dreads. 07.27.2016 DC UNIVERSE |-| Torment= Bridgetterocks asked me for this ages ago. I'm sorry it's taken so long. My first crack at a fanon character. Hopefully it came out alright. Joaquin, only for you would I do this :) If u couldn't tell it's an ex-SHIELD agent taken over by a symbiote. Read all about him over at Assemble! MARVEL UNIVERSE |-| Minor Edits to existing Official Sprites This is where I will be putting up minor edits to official in-game sprites to make them look more likable. |-| Superior Spider-Man= Because AgentVenom asked for this... |-| Exo-7 Falcon= I do not like the existing sprite. It has an ugly face that looks like he sucked on a lemon and it doesn't fly. So, here is my take on it |-| Modern Fandral= because his face should not look like theon greyjoy |-| Guardian Drax= because I really liked the vest he was seen wearing in the concept art |-| Skirn, Breaker of Men= What's the point of having the hammer if she isn't even going to hold it? because I thought she was not on par with the other Worthy |-| Crystal= Because her official sprite looks weird to me |-| Medusa= This woman should not look like she doesn't know what conditioner is |-| PORTRAIT ART |-| P5 Namor= My first ever attempt at portrait art for this game. It sucks, probably. Watermarking because I don't want it to get stolen. The pose was referenced from a drawing by Terry Dodson. The accompanying SPEC OP can be found here http://avengersalliance.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Regulus22/Request-Rising_Tide-Namor_SO Written at my request by my friend, the amazingly talented Regulus22 |-| Misc Edits |-| Dark Spider-Man= Ai Apaec as Dark Spidey... just because I was feeling bored |-| Nekhene's Incubi |-| Incubi= I take no credit for the background... found that online. Just your basic male demons here! You know, tempt you past the point of no return, drag you to hell... made these guys because the new spec op got me thinking about them. There really should be demons like this... ideally there should also be more female warrior type demons instead of just the token sex demons. Maybe I'll work on some detailed looks at these guys will follow |-| Cinaedus= First up is Cinaedus (parent type) No offense to ancient Greek culture is intended. appears only in High Threat battles his moveset is as follows passives- Demonic Strength Hallowed Vulnerability Snake Charmer - Immune to Constricted and Webbed Attacks: 1. Pederasty: (animation: blows a kiss at the enemies) single target attack Applies ORAL FIXATION to self > retaliates with SWALLOW whenever attacked (animation: the Python attacks all enemies) Applies TEMPTED to single target > takes increased damage from demons Applies MY HERO to single target > Affects Male targets only > Affected target will protect Cinaedus from all single target attacks and counter 2. Bacchanalia: (animation: dancing) all enemies Applies DISTRACTION to all enemies |-| Veraecin & Hyacin= variations of type Cinaedus these guy have the same movesets but they cannot apply MY HERO |-| Dominus= passives- Demonic Strength Hallowed Vulnerability Horny - Counters single target attacks with Horns Attacks: 1. Horns: (animation: charging headbutt) single target Applies BLEEDING X2 to single target Applies REJUVENATE to self >Recovers some HP when attacking Bleeding targets 2. Seduction Pheromones: single target stealthy bio attack Applies DESIRE to single target > Target intercepts Dominus' attacks > Targets affected with DESIRE cannot dodge Dominus' attacks 3. Kiss Of Death: (animation: forced kiss) single target >FATAL BLOW |-| Intcinctus= parent type Intcinctus passives- Demonic Strength Hallowed Vulnerability Rapacious - Relentlessly attacks ENSORCELLED targets until KO'd Attacks: 1. Alluring Gaze: single target stealthy attack Applies ALLURED to single target > Evasion reduced Second application becomes ENSNARED > Defense Reduced Third application becomes ENSORCELLED > INCAPACITATED 2. Spurting: (animation: throws axe at all enemies) all enemies hemorrhaging attack 3. Bad Seed: (animation: forced kiss) single target Applies REJUVENATE to self Applies POSSESSED to single target 4. Tail Whip:(animation: attacks with tail) single target Applies BRITTLE ARMOR to single target |-| Intcinctus Lord= Variation of Type Intcinctus ultra rare passives- Demonic Strength Hallowed Vulnerability Rapacious - Relentlessly attacks ENSORCELLED targets until KO'd Maleficence - Attacks EXPLOIT DELIRIUM if even one opponent has TEMPTED Attacks: 1. Come: single target stealthy attack Applies ENSNARED to single target > Evasion and Defense reduced Second application becomes ENSORCELLED > STUN 2. Infernal Axe: (animation: flies and attacks with axe) single target hemorrhaging attack, Applies SOULFIRE to single target 3. Bad Seed: (animation: forced kiss) single target Applies REJUVENATE to self Applies POSSESSED to single target 4. Vanish: Self Buff Applies INVISIBILITY to self >Chance to vanish and dodge single target attacks |-| DC Comics Amazons, Wonder Family & other Greeks |-| Modern Wonder Woman= I added sleeves and shoulder armor. looked more distinguished to me that way. oh, and pants |-| Sensational Wonder Woman= |-| Classic Wonder Woman= |-| Artemis of Bana Mighdall aka Warfare= redesigned uniform. inspired by images seen here and there. |-| Nivea (Nu'Bia) aka Liongate= Diana's black sister. look her up if you're not familiar. Redesigned costume by me |-| Circe= minor modifications to her new 52 look Leaguers |-| Aquaman= really really old manip this one. chose his new 52 look with a few adjustments |-| Green Lantern= design inspired by various fanmade redesigns of Hal Jordan's classic uniform |-| Martian Manhunter= i chose to use elements from his original form |-| Hawkwoman= her costume was re-imagined almost entirely. so this is my own design |-| The Flash= re-imagined entirely. design influenced by multiple arcs and brett booth redesign |-| The Atom= redesigned costume influenced from redesigns found on the web |-| Firestorm= not sure if this is what this guy looks like now. saw this costume on a 0 issue cover. might do his classic costume at some point |-| Superman |-| Wishful DCEU Superman= I've never cared for Superman and I absolutely hate his suit. Every version of it. His Godfall look was tolerable for me as a child but I have since come to realize it is needlessly complicated. Anyway, a recent discussion with a friend about my opinions of his suit started me thinking about what I wished he looked like in the DCEU. I hate that every major hero's suit is altered for the movies in some major way except Superman. I get that his cl;assic design is iconic but if everyone else's design is subject to change, so should his be. This version of his suit, inspired greatly by the Kryptonian clothes worn by Russel Crowe in The Man Of Steel, has been haunting me since that conversation with my friend. Here's hoping the people following this page will agree with me about the practically of this look. |-| Modern Superman= again, redesigned uniform. inspired by new 52 redesigns and man of steel uniform |-| Classic Superman= Gotham, Bat Family & Arkham |-| Modern Batman= not essentially a redesign, but i've used elements from his new 52 makeover and various other details found in designs around the web. let's just call him modern bats. ps: that cape was a pain in the ass to make |-| Classic Batman= |-| Modern Catwoman= yes, that is a tail. what? Batman has a cape |-| Classic Catwoman= |-| Gotham Siren Catwoman= |-| Tim Drake= two winged characters in one day. That has gotta be more than a coincidence. I've always loved Timmy, but I've also always felt that Red Robin was a rather derivative and repetitive name. So, in my headcanon, he's always been Cardinal, well ever since Kon's death anyway. has more of a punch I think. |-| Classic Poison Ivy= She'll be needing a lockbox. I might design one later. |-| SUICIDE SQUAD |-| El Diablo= Jay Hernandez as (probably) Chato Santana. I left out the letter jacket because ugh. Lockbox is mine 07.29.2016 |-| Enchantress= She was a terror to make a sprite for. All that dark rusted jewellery nearly killed Nek. Hopefully, you guys will appreciate all the effort and forgive the mistakes. Here is a clearer look at the sprite without the smoke and mirrors. Lockbox is mine 07.28.2016 |-| Deadshot= Nothing to see here. Just a rework of the collectible statue because I am lazy and I hate the idea of Will Smith as Deadshot. All Credit goes to whoever designed the statue. Lockbox is mine. 07.29.2016 |-| Other DC Characters |-| Modern Black Adam= Used elements from his new 52 look and his injustice look. The background image is owned by NetherRealm, DC and WB Games. Lockbox is all me 07.26.2016 |-| Sister Superior= I wish more people knew about the more obscure DC Characters. Vera Lynn Black is one such character. Her motivation is all wrong and she's really just all kinds of crazy, but she's also very very badass. How many women can rock that hair with bell sleeves? While we're on the subject; bell sleeves, while very pretty to look at, are the Devils' detailed danglers to draw. God I hate this jacket... I used to love it before I had to make it into a sprite too... oh well |-| Mera= At this point I've given up on a proper comeback since the best I can do nowadays is the occasional sporadic update once in a while. In any case, this is Mera, Aquaman's wife and queen of Atlantis. Just a rework of the DC Collectible Statue. I may have gone a little overboard with her crown. The Portrait art is by Ivan Reis, Joe Prado and Gat Melvyn... can be found on DA |-| Amethyst= Princess Amaya of house Amethyst. Regulus wanted me to approach her realistically so I ended up updating her look a bit. Hopefully it works. Let me know. if you can guess what bases were used you might just tempt me to do a tutorial. |-| Beast Boy= Been ignoring my DC babies haven't I? Well, here's another surprise update... SPEC OP 21 featuring Beast Boy |-| Orion= |-| Category:Blog posts